The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a blade thereof.
Gas turbine engines often include a multiple of rotor assemblies within a fan section, compressor section and turbine section. Each rotor assembly has a multitude of blades attached about a rotor disk. Each blade includes a root section that attaches to the rotor disk, a platform section, and an airfoil section that extends radially outwardly from the platform section. The airfoil section may include a shroud which interfaces with adjacent blades. In some instances, galling may occur on the mating faces of each blade shroud caused by blade deflections due to vibration.